Me Before You
by Cuttiekyu94
Summary: KiHyun story (Remake Film) don't like don't read, Thank You ...
1. Chapter 1

**Me Before You**

 **Cast : Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Kim Kibum**

 **Tiffany Hwang**

 **Lee Donghae**

 **Shim Changmin**

 **Other Cast : Kim Ryeowook as Kibum Mother**

 **Kim Jong Woon/Kim Yesung as Kibum Father**

 **Park Jung Soo/ Leeteuk as Kyuhyun Mother**

 **Kim Young Woon/Kangin as Kyuhyun Father**

 **Kim Jaejong as Kyuhyun older Brother, dll**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt**

 **Warning : BL, Typo(s)**

 **Summary : No Summary**

 **Happy Reading**

"Selamat Datang" sapaan dengan nada ramah itu menyambut dua wanita paruh baya yang baru saja memasuki toko kue yang berdiri di pusat kota Seoul itu. Kedua wanita itu langsung berjalan menuju etalase yang sudah memajang berbagai macam kue dengan tampilan yang menggugah selera.

"Apa yang istimewa hari ini Kyunnie?" tanya salah satu dari kedua wanita itu pada sang pelayan yang berdiri di belakang etalase.

Kyunnie, atau Cho Kyuhyun, satu – satunya pelayan yang berkerja di toko kue bernama La Choco itu tersenyum ramah pada salah satu pelanggan setianya yang biasa dia panggil Ahjumma Shin. "Aku baru memanggang Choco Muffin kalau Ahjumma mau" tawar Kyuhyun tanpa menghilangkan senyum manis di wajahnya.

"Ahh itu pasti sangat enak, tapi gula darahku sedang naik" keluh Ahjumma Shin, menyesal tidak bisa mencicipi kue mangkuk berwarna coklat dengan taburan chips diatasnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Pie Apple?" tawar Kyuhyun

"Pilihan yang bagus, aku mau dua, dan bungkuskan dua Choco Muffin juga untuk cucuku" jawab Ahjumma Shin.

"Akan segera kuambilkan" ucap Kyuhyun lalu mengantar kedua pelanggan setianya itu ke kursi yang masih kosong. "Akan kusediakan teh juga sebagai teman kalian mengobrol" ucap Kyuhyun tanpa di minta sebelum meninggalkan kedua wanita itu dan menyediakan pesanan mereka.

"Terima Kasih" sahut Ahjumma Shin sambil tersenyum puas. Inilah salah satu alasan mengapa dia selalu kembali dan kembali lagi ke toko ini, karna keramahan Kyuhyun, juga karna kue yang mereka jual sangat enak, selain itu dia juga menyukai interior toko yang terkesan 'tua' namun sangat nyaman, toko seperti ini sudah jarang sekali di kota yang sangat maju seperti Seoul. Sayangnya tidak banyak yang berfikiran sepertinya, karna banyak yang memilih pindah ke toko kue yang lebih modern dan lebih besar. La Choco memang terkesan ketinggalan jaman untuk ukuran kota besar seperti Seoul.

.

.

"Terima Kasih Ahjumma, salam untuk Hyun Woo" ucap Kyuhyun mengantar pelanggan terakhir sore ini sebelum mengubah tanda open di pintu kaca menjadi close. Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega, perkerjaannya selesai hari ini, memang melelahkan harus berdiri dari pagi sampai sore, tapi Kyuhyun juga selalu merasa senang dan puas saat melihat senyum puas di wajah pelanggan – pelanggannya. Tidak terasa sudah dua tahun dia berkerja di toko ini, dan Kyuhyun sangat menikmatinya, dia cukup dekat dengan pelanggannya, bahkan beberapa ada yang sampai memintanya menjadi menantu mereka karna terkesan dengan sifat Kyuhyun yang sangat baik dan ramah, tapi tentu Kyuhyun menolaknya, dia belum ingin menikah, ahh lebih tepatnya belum bisa, keluarganya masih membutuhkannya untuk berkerja dan memenuhi kebutuhan keluarga.

Kyuhyun sedang melepas apronnya saat melihat Shin Dong Hee atau Ahjussi Shin, pemilik La Choco datang menghampirinya. Kyuhyun tersenyum sopan pada namja paruh baya berbadan tambun itu.

"Kyunnie, ada yang ingin kubicarakan" ucapnya dengan nada serius

"Ada apa Ahjussi?" tanya Kyuhyun

Ahjussi Shin hanya diam, namun selanjutnya dia merogoh saku celananya, mengambil sebuah amplop coklat berukuran sedang yang cukup tebal lalu memberikannya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hendak bertanya, namun saat melihat wajah bersalah Ahjussi Shin dan gumaman maaf dari atasannya itu membuat Kyuhyun mengerti, kalau dia baru saja kehilangan pekerjaannya.

"Mianhae, sudah ada yang membeli tempat ini" sesal Ahjussi Shin

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sambil menerima amplop yang sepertinya berisi gaji dan bonus terakhir untuknya, tentu dia merasa sedih tapi dia bisa apa, Kyuhyun tau Ahjussi Shin juga kesulitan, terlebih pelanggan toko ini terus berkurang karna kalah saing dengan toko – toko besar lainnya.

"Gwenchana, terimakasih sudah menerimaku selama ini Ahjussi" ucap Kyuhyun tulus

"Kau pasti mendapatkan tempat yang lebih baik dari tempatku Kyu" ucap Ahjussi Shin penuh harap, Kyuhyun anak yang baik dan rajin, semua orang pasti menyukai pekerjaannya, andai saja tokonya tidak bangkrut dan dia tidak membutuhkan uang dia pasti tidak akan membiarkan Kyuhyun pergi.

"Terimakasih, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu" pamit Kyuhyun, sebelum meninggalkan toko itu dan Ahjussi Shin dengan berbagai macam pikiran yang berkecamuk di kepalanya.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan kaki menuju rumahnya, sesekali dirapatkannya syal merah yang dipakainya, udara sudah mulai dingin saat ini, seharusnya Kyuhyun pulang menggunakan bus agar tidak perlu kedinginan, tapi Kyuhyun terbiasa berhemat, uang untuk naik bus lebih baik diberikan pada Eommanya untuk menambah memenuhi kebutuhan rumah. Mereka memang bukan dari keluarga kaya, Appanya dulu hanya berkerja sebagai penjaga gudang di pelabuhan yang sayangnya harus berhenti karna kecelakaan kerja, Hyungnya sendiri sudah menikah dan memiliki seorang anak laki – laki berusia enam tahun bernama Jung Juno, sedangkan suami Hyungnya berkerja di luar kota sebagai pegawai biasa, gajinya tidak besar dan karna itulah Kyuhyun harus ikut berkerja padahal dia masih ingin melanjutkan sekolahnya ke bangku kuliah, sayangnya niat itu pupus sudah, walau sebenarnya Kyuhyun bisa saja masuk kuliah dengan bantuan beasiswa, dia termasuk siswa yang jenius di sekolahnya dulu, tapi kalau dia berkerja dia tidak akan bisa membantu kedua orangtuanya, jadilah Kyuhyun lebih memilih melepaskan mimpinya.

"Aku Pulang" ucap Kyuhyun ceria begitu sampai di rumah sederhana yang ditinggalinya.

"KYNNIE!" bocah kecil berwajah tampan langsung memeluk Kyuhyun begitu Kyuhyun membuka pintu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Jung Juno, keponakan kesayangannya.

"Hey Boy, sudah belajar?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Juno

"Belum, menunggu Kyunnie" Jawab Juno semangat

"Juno-Yah, panggil Samchon" tegur Jaejong, Eomma Jino yang sedang membantu sang Eomma menyiapkan makanan untuk makan malam keluarganya.

"Shirreo" tolak Jino, namja mungil ini memang biasa memanggil samchonnya Kyunnie saja, katamya Kyunnie tidak pantas di panggil samchon karna wajahnya yang manis.

"Sudahlah biarkan Hyung" Kyuhyun langsung duduk di kursi makan lalu mengangkat Juno ke pangkuannya.

"Bagaimana toko hari ini?" tanya Leeteuk sambil meletakkan sepiring nasi ke depan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya diam sambil menatap Eommanya, dia tidak tau bagaimana harus mengatakan kalau dia baru saja kehilangan pekerjaannya.

"Sebenarnya Kyu sudah tidak berkerja lagi Eomma" ucap Kyuhyun hati – hati. Suasana dapur langsung berubah sunyi setelahnya, kecuali Juno yang asik memainkan makanannya di pangkuan Kyuhyun, anak sekecil Juno tentu belum mengerti apa itu berkerja, mencari uang dan segala hal menyangkut orang dewasa lainnya.

"Maksudmu Chagy?" Tanya Leeteuk

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan amplop yang diberikan Ahjussi Shin padanya tadi dan meletakkannya di atas meja. "Ahjussi Shin menjual tokonya, karna itu aku diberhentikan" jawab Kyuhyun.

Helaan nafas terdengar dari sang kepala keluarga yang sejak tadi diam setelah mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun, diambilnya amplop coklat itu lalu membukanya. "Kita mungkin hanya bisa bertahan selama dua minggu dengan ini" ucap Kangin pasrah. Rasa bersalah memenuhi hatinya, sebagai kepala keluarga tentu dia merasa bertanggungjawab memenuhi kebutuhan keluarganya, namun kecelakaan kerja yang dialaminya membuatnya tidak bisa berkerja dalam waktu lama dan akhirnya diberhentikan oleh perusahaan tempatnya berkerja. Kangin bukannya tidak mencari pekerjaan lain, namun cukup sulit untuk namja seusianya dalam mencari pekerjaan, orang – orang pasti lebih mencari yang lebih muda.

"Tenanglah yeobo, Kyunnie kita pasti mendapatkan pekerjaan yang lain, dia pekerja keras dan berbakat, pasti ada pekerjaan lain untuknya" ucap Leeteuk menenangkan suami dan putranya.

"Eomma benar Appa, Appa tenang saja Kyu akan mencari pekerjaan lain" ucap Kyuhyun ceria

"Kalau perlu Hyung juga akan membantu Kyu, Hyung bisa mengambil beberapa pekerjaan part time lagi" ucap Jaejong

"Anny, kalau Hyung mengambil pekerjaan lagi Juno bagaimana?. Hyung tenang saja, serahkan semuanya pada Kyu" ucap Kyuhyun semangat.

.

.

Pagi – pagi sekali Kyuhyun sudah mendatangi kantor dinas tenaga kerja untuk mendaftarkan namanya sebagai pencari kerja, dia tidak bisa berdiam diri di rumah sebelum mendapatkan pekerjaan. Kyuhyun duduk di depan meja salah satu pegawai yang akan membantunya mencari pekerjaan, nama pegawai itu Kim Jang Hyuk, bisa dilihat dari name tag yang terpasang di bagian dada namja itu.

"Jadi Kyuhyun-Ssi, untuk saat ini kami tidak bisa menemukan pekerjaan yang cocok untukmu" sesal Jang Hyuk sambil membaca profil Kyuhyun dan mencocokkannya dengan data pencari pegawai.

"Aku mohon, pekerjaan apa saja" ucap Kyuhyun

"Aku benar – benar tidak bisa melakukan apapun, kau tau sendiri standar pekerja semakin tinggi saat ini, mereka mencari lulusan universitas" jelas Jang Hyuk

"Aku akan melakukan pekerjaan apapun, pekerjaan berat sekalipun akan kulakukan, tolong cari sekali lagi" iba Kyuhyun, dia tidak mau pulang dengan kabar buruk.

"Aku benar – benar minta maaf, aku akan menghubungimu kalau ada pekerjaan untukmu nanti"

"Arraseo" ucap Kyuhyun pasrah, namja manis itu lalu tersenyum tipis pada Jang Hyuk, bagaimanapun namja itu sudah berusaha keras untuknya. "Kalau begitu aku permisi" pamit Kyuhyun, namja manis itu berdiri dari duduknya, berbalik meninggalkan meja Jang Hyuk, sesekali diremasnya coat coklat yang dipegangnya, dia tidak tau harus mencari pekerjaan kemana lagi.

Jang Hyuk hanya menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang semakin menjauh, saat itu lah satu email baru masuk ke email Jang Hyuk. Namja tampan itu mengalihkan sejenak perhatiannya pada email yang baru saja di terima, matanya melebar saat membaca kata demi kata dalam email itu. "Kyuhyun-Ssi!" panggil Jang Hyuk cepat tepat sebelum Kyuhyun menyentuh gagang pintu keluar. "Aku menemukan pekerjaan yang cocok untukmu" lanjutnya, yang langsung membuat Kyuhyun berbalik menghampirinya secepat kilat.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kyuhyun penuh harap

"Ne, email ini baru saja masuk, apa kau tidak keberatan berkerja sebagai pengasuh?" tanya Jang Hyuk

"Ne" sahut Kyuhyun mantap

"Baiklah, kau lihat ini alamatnya, mereka mencari pekerja yang sabar dan pekerja keras, mereka juga tidak mempermasalahkan pengalaman dan pendidikan terakhirmu, Ah mereka juga menawarkan gaji yang cukup besar, tapi sepertinya kau membutuhkan pakaian yang lebih formal" ucap Jang Hyuk sambil memandangi penampilan Kyuhyun, tampilan Kyuhyun sehari – hari memang terkesan sangat santai.

"Aku mengerti" ucap Kyuhyun senang, namja manis itu lalu meraih tangan Jang Hyuk secara tiba – tiba, membuat wajah namja tampan itu sedikit memerah karna perlakuan Kyuhyun. "Terimakasih banyak" ucap Kyuhyun tulus

"Aku hanya menjalankan tugasku" sahut Jang Hyuk dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya.

.

.

"Eomma kenapa Kyu harus menggunakan pakaian Appa?" rengek Kyuhyun sambil melihat penampilannya di depan kaca

"Bukankah kau bilang membutuhkan pakaian formal Chagy?"

"Iya Eomma, tapi tidak punya Appa juga" protes Kyuhyun. Pakaian Appanya memang masih layak pakai karna Eommanya menyimpannya dengan baik, namun yang menjadi masalah adalah modelnya, modelnya sudah sangat kuno sekali, karna ini memang pakaian Appanya saat zaman baru menikah dengan Eommanya.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain Kyu, baju Hyungmu tidak cukup untukmu, siapa suruh badanmu gembul begini" ledek sang Eomma

"Aku tidak gembul hanya sedikit berisi" ralat Kyuhyun

"Terserah, jadi apa kita mau terus debat disini atau kau segera berangkat?" tanya Leeteuk

"Ck, Arra" desah Kyuhyun pasrah, namja manis itu memeluk Leeteuk sekilas, "Doakan aku" bisiknya

"Tentu" jawab Leeteuk

"Bye – Bye Kyunnie" Juno yang sejak tadi hanya memperhatikan pamannya ini melambai ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Bye – Bye jagoan" Kyuhyun mencium pipi chubby juno brutal, terlalu gemas dengan keponakannya ini. "Samchon pergi dulu" pamitnya sebelum keluar dari rumahnya.

Alamat rumah tempatnya akan melamar pekerjaan tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya, mungkin hanya memakan wakyu lima belas sampai dua puluh menit untuk berjalan kaki. Kyuhyun tau siapa pemilik rumah yang sangat besar itu, rumah itu milik keluarga Kim, salah satu kelurga yang cukup terpandang di Korea Selatan, Kyuhyun bahkan sering melihat keluarga Kim diberitakan di televisi, mereka pengusaha yang sukses.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menganga saat dirinya berdiri di depan gerbang besar kediaman Kim, rumah itu sangat besar dan mewah, bahkan halaman parkirnya pun jauh lebih luas dari rumahnya, semakin takjub saat gerbang besar itu terbuka dengan sendirinya.

PLAK, Kyuhyun memukul pipinya pelan untuk menyadarkannya dari keterpesonaan, "Aku hanya bermimpi kalau bisa memiliki rumah seperti ini" gumamnya sambil melangkah masuk, Ohhh dia mulai gugup, jantungnya beregup begitu cepat, bagaimana dia harus bersikap dengan keluarga terpandang ini.

Kyuhyun disambut oleh seorang namja manis seusia Eommanya yang sudah menunggunya di depan pintu rumah, namja itu begitu elegan dan Kyuhyun yakin pakaian yang dipakainya itu pasti seharga selangit, jutaan bahkan puluhan juta won. Kyuhyun tentu mengenalnya, wajahnya sering muncul di televisi dan majalah, dia adalah istri pemilik Kim Corp, Kim Ryeowook.

"Cho Kyuhyun-Ssi?" tanya Ryeowook

"Ah ne, Kyuhyun Imnida" ucap Kyuhyun sopan

Ryeowook memandang Kyuhyun penuh selidik, mungkin dia sedikit heran dengan penampilan Kyuhyun yang terkesan kuno. "Silahkan masuk" ucapnya lalu berjalan masuk diikuti oleh Kyuhyun dibelakangnya.

Lagi – lagi Kyuhyun dibuat takjub, bagian dalam rumah ini bahkan lebih menakjubkan, ini seperti bukan rumah melainkan istana, pekik Kyuhyun dalam hati

"Silahkan duduk" ucap Ryeowook sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sofa empuk yang ada di ruangan itu

"Ah ne" sahuh Kyuhyun setelah sadar dari keterpesonaannya, bahkan sangking terpesonanya mulutnya sampai terbuka lebar tadi, untung saja di rumah ini tidak ada lalat, kalau ada mungkin lalat itu sudah masuk ke mulutnya.

"Apa kau pernah berkerja sebagai pengasuh sebelumnya?" tanya Ryeowook

"Belum pernah" jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum

"Mengurus orang sakit?" tanya Ryeowook lagi

"Apa sakit flu masuk dalam hitungan?" tanya Kyuhyun balik, dia sering membantu Hyungnya mengurus Juno kalau bocah kecil itu sakit flu. "Eumm maaf, apa anak yang harus kuasuh sedang sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran

"Anak?" tanya Ryeowook bingung

"Ne, bukankah aku harus mengasuh anak – anak?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Kau akan bertemu dengannya nanti, aku berharap kau bisa betah berkerja disini Kyuhyun-Ssi" Ryeowook mengulurkan tanganyya yang langsung di sambut oleh Kyuhyun. "Sekarang ikut denganku" Ryeowook menuntun Kyuhyun ke bagian lain rumah, rupanya rumah ini dibagi menjadi dua bagian, rumah utama sebagai tempat tinggal Kim Ryeowook dan suaminya Kim Yesung, dibagian belakang dipisahkan oleh taman yang luas ada rumah lain yang terpisah dari rumah induk, tempat itulah yang Kyuhyun tuju saat ini.

Walau terpisah dari rumah utama tapi rumah ini tidak kalah mewahnya, bahkan ini lebih seperti vila di pegunungan daripada di sebut rumah. Kim Ryeowook membawa Kyuhyun ke depan sebuah ruangan dengan pintu yang tertutup rapat. Tidak lama kemudian seorang namja tampan dengan usia di atas Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Uisa Lee" panggil Ryeowook pada namja bernama lengkap Lee Donghae.

"Ny, Kim" Donghae membungkuk sopan, lalu pandangannya beralih pada Kyuhyun yang hanya berdiri di belakang Ryeowook, Donghae membungkuk sekilas ke arah Kyuhyun yang langsung diikuti oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ini Cho Kyuhyun, dia pengasuh baru" ucap Ryeowook memperkenalkan

"Lee Donghae imnida, senang berkenalan denganmu Kyuhyun-Ssi" ucap Donghae ramah sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ne, senang juga berkenalan dengan anda Donghae-Ssi" balas Kyuhyun dengan wajah memerah, demi apapun, Donghae sangat tampan, apalagi saat dia tersenyum, mengingatkan Kyuhyun pada tokoh kartun di Manga yang sering dia baca.

"Bagaimana keadaannya hari ini?" tanya Ryeowook pada Donghae

"Cukup baik" jawab Donghae

"Baiklah. Kau sudah siap bertemu dengannya Kyuhyun-ssi?" tanya Ryeowook

"Ne" sahut Kyuhyun

Donghae langsung membuka pintu di depannya, namja tampan itu masuk terlebih dahulu, diikuti oleh Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun kemudian, Kyuhyun sudah hendak tersenyum lebar untuk memberikan kesan ramah pada 'anak' yang akan diasuhnya, namun senyum diwajahnya digantikan wajah bingung saat melihat bukan anak kecil ataupun bayi yang ditemuinya, namun namja dewasa yang duduk di kursi roda, kuperjelan sekali lagi NAMJA DEWASA.

"Kyuhyun-Ssi, ini adalah Kim Kibum, dia adalah putraku, dan seseorang yang harus kau asuh" ucapan Ryeowook seperti meruntuhkan dunia Kyuhyun, dia tidak bisa membayangkan yang harus diasuhnya adalah namja dewasa yang mungkin hanya beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya.

"A-Annyeonghaseyo, K-Kyuhyun Imnida" ucap Kyuhyun gugup setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya, dia bahkan tidak tau harus berkata apa.

"Kibum mengalami cidera syaraf tulang belakang karna kecelakaan, dan menyebabkan bagian pinggang kebawah mengalami kelumpuhan" jelas Donghae

"Tugasmu adalah melayani Kibum, dan mempersiapkan segala kebutuhannya" ucap Ryeowook

"Tunggu dulu" potong Kyuhyun, dia sangat syok sekarang, hal seperti in tidak pernah terbayangkan olehnya. "Semuanya? Maksudku apakah aku juga harus.." Kyuhyun menghentikan ucapannya, dia bingung bagaimana harus mengatakannya, akhirnya Kyuhyun hanya membuat gesture menggosok – gosok bagian tubuhnya.

"Itu menjadi tugasku Kyuhyun-Ssi" ucap Donghae yang mengerti maksud Kyuhyun, sesungguhnya Donghae ingin tertawa melihat tingkah Kyuhyun, namja manis itu sangat lucu saat sedang panik.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega mengdengar jawaban Donghae, dia fikir dia juga harus memandikan Kibum. Demi PSP kesayangannya, dia pasti tidak nyaman melihat tubuh namja lain karna seksualitasnya yang memang berbeda, dia menyukai laki – laki, terlebih dia bertipe uke, tentu dia merasa malu kalau harus memandikan namja dewasa.

"Ada apa? Apa kau merasa jijik mengurus namja cacat?" ucapan bernada datar itu menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari lamunannya, Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah namja yang duduk di atas kursi roda itu dengan ekspresi kaget, dia fikir namja bernama Kibum itu tidak bisa bicara, Kyuhyun lupa kalau tadi Donghae mengatakan Kibum hanya mengalami kelumpuhan dari pinggang ke bawah.

"Kibum-Ah jangan berulah lagi" ucap Ryeowook sambil mengelus pundak Kibum, dia tau bagaimana sifat putranya yang dingin dan ketus ini, karna sifatnya ini lah mereka harus berganti – ganti pengasuh berkali – kali, Kyuhyun adalah mengasuh kelima Kibum tahun ini.

"Tidak berguna" cibir Kibum. Kyuhyun hanya diam karna tidak tau harus mengatakan apa, dia masih terlalu kaget.

"Ada yang mau ditanyakan Kyuhyun-ssi?" tanya Ryeowook

"A-Anny"

"Baiklah, besok kau bisa mulai berkerja, kalau kau butuh bantuan atau ada yang mau kau tanyakan kau bisa bertanya padaku ataupun pada Donghae" ucap Ryeowook lagi.

"Baik" patuh Kyuhyun

.

.

"Ini benar – bear gila" ucap Kyuhyun sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Hyungnya yang sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya, memeriksa tugas – tugas siswa les privatnya.

"Sudahlah Kyu, lagipula gajinya cukup besar" sahut Jaejong tenang.

"Aku tidak masalah kalau dia seumuran Juno Hyung, tapi dia namja dewasa, dua tahun di atasku, dan sifatnya itu, benar – benar menyebalkan, tatapannya dingin dan tajam, seolah – olah aku ini hanya sampah untuknya" sungut Kyuhyun

"Apa dia tampan?, aku pernah mendengar dari teman – temanku kalau pewaris Kim sangat tampan?" tanya Jaejong penasaran

"Dia memang tampan" ucap Kyuhyun mau tak mau mengakui ketampanan Kibum, dengan mata hitam yang tajam dan tegas, hidung mancung, rahang yang terlihat tegas dan bibir yang tipis, dia persis seperti pangeran – pangeran dalam negeri dongeng khayalan Kyuhyun, tapi sayang sekali sifatnya lebih mirip pembunuh berdarah dingin.

"Teman – temanku banyak membicarakan tentangnya dulu, dia cukup terkenal di kalangan yeoja dan namja, karna ketampanan, kekayaan dan kemampuaannya, dia berbakat dalam segala hal, olahraga, seni bahkan bisnis, benar – benar sempurna. Sayang hidupnya sekarang menjadi seperti ini, dia pasti sangat terpukul" ucap Jaejong prihatin

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau banyak tentangnya Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun penuh selidik

"Aku pernah menjadi fansnya, waktu aku berkerja di majalan bisnis, dia sering menjadi topik utama majalah kami, sayang aku tidak pernah melihatnya secara langsung. Kau sangat beruntung Kyunnie!" pekik Jaejong sambil mencubit pipi chubby Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah hilang sejak dia kecil.

"Aiii akan kuadukan pada Yunho Hyung" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada jahil

"Yak! Awas kau berani bilang padanya, kau tau Yunho itu sangat pencemburu" panik Jaejong

"Akan tetap kukatakan" ucap Kyuhyun sambil tertawa senang, menggoda Hyungnya adalah kesenangan tersendiri untuknya.

"YAK! Kemari Kau! CHO KYUHYUN!" Jaejong langsung berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sudah lebih dulu turun dari kasur, kedua kakak beradik itu lalu berlarian memutari ranjang Kyuhyun, benar – benar kekanakan. Untung saja Juno sedang dibawa berbelanja oleh Haraboji dan Halmoninya kalau tidak bocah lucu itu akan melihat Eomma dan Kyunnienya yang kadang bersifat seperti anak seumuran Juno.

.

.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang berulang – ulang kali sebelum memasuki kediaman Kim, ini hari pertamanya dia berkerja dan dia sangat gugup. Kyuhyun melihat Donghae sudah menunggunya di depan kamar Kibum, dokter tampan itu menyapanya dengan ramah seperti biasa.

"Pagi Kyuhyun-ssi" sapanya

"Hanya Kyuhyun, atau Kyu saja" ucap Kyuhyun

"Baiklah, kalau begitu hanya Donghae, Hae atau Hyung saja untukmu, aku empat tahun lebih tua darimu" ucap Donghae

"Deal!" sahut Kyuhyun

"Siap dengan hari pertamamu kerja?" tanya Donghae

Kyuhyun meringis pelan, "Siap tidak siap" jawab Kyuhyun yang membuat Donghae terkekeh pelan.

"Tenang, Moodnya sedang baik" ucap Donghae menenangkan. "Ada beberapa hal yang harus kujelaskan padamu" ucap Donghae, mengajak Kyuhyun untuk duduk di ruangan santai tak jauh dari kamar Kibum.

Donghae memberikan buku agenda yang cukup tebal untuk Kyuhyun. "Apa ini?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Itu adalah jadwal Kibum meminum obat dan obat apa saja yang harus dikonsumsi Kibum, ada injeksi lalu kau bisa memberikan pain killer kalau Kibum memintanya" terang Donghae

"Maksudmu, aku harus mengurus obatnya juga, tapi bukankah itu tugasmu Hyung" ucap Kyuhyun, jelas dia gugup pengetahuannya minim tentang obat – obatan, dia hanya takut salah memberikan obat lalu terjadi hal yang buruk pada Kibum, lalu dia akan dipenjara. Oh membayangkannya saja membuat bulu kuduknya merinding.

"Aku tidak bisa dua puluh empat jam disini Kyu, aku masih punya tanggung jawab di rumah sakit, dan kau tenang saja aku sudah menulis semuanya secara jelas disana" ucap Donghae

"Tapi ..." Kyuhyun masih ragu

"Kau hanya harus mengikuti yang ada disana, arraseo?" tanya Donghae

"Arraseo" ucap Kyuhyun pasrah

"Good. Nah sekarang sudah bisa kutinggalkan kalian berdua?" tanya Donghae

Kalau boleh Kyuhyun ingin menolak tapi tentu dia tidak bisa menahan dokter tampan itu, jadi Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengangguk lemah. "Baiklah" pasrahnya

"Jangan terlalu khawatir, sebenarnya dia namja yang baik" ucap Donghae menenangkan sambil menepuk pundak Kyuhyun sebelum dia mengambil jaket miliknya dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun hanya berdua saja dengan Kibum.

"Ottohke?" gumam Kyuhyun bingung sambil mengacak rambutnya, matanya memandang pintu kamar Kibum yang tertutup rapat.

.

.

TOK TOK, Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu kamar Kibum pelan, dia penasaran apa yang sedang dilakukan namja itu didalam sana, Kyuhyun bahkan tidak mendengar suara apapun sejak Donghae pergi satu jam yang lalu.

TOK TOK, Kyuhyun mengetuk sekali lagi, yang akhirnya dibalas oleh si pemilik kamar dengan jawaban singkat, padat dan ketus yang mempersilahkannya masuk. Kyuhyun membuka pintu itu perlahan, matanya langsung bertemu dengan bagian belakang kursi roda elektrik milik Kibum. Posisi Kibum saat ini memang membelakanginya, namja itu sedang sibuk memandang pemandangan diluar dari jendela besar dikamarnya.

"Ada apa?" lagi – lagi nada dingin itu terdengar

"A-aku hanya ingin bertanya apa ada yang kau butuhkan Ki-puehh maksudku Tuan Muda" ucap Kyuhyun, hampir saja dia keceplosan memanggil nama Kibum saja, dia memang tidak terlalu biasa dengan panggilan yang sangat formal seperti itu.

"Obsseo" jawab Kibum

Kyuhyun mengumpati Kibum dalam hati mendengar jawaban tuan mudanya itu. _Tahan Kyuhyun tahan, dia tuan mudamu,_ ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati. "Bagaimana dengan jalan – jalan ke taman? Udara diluar cukup bagus" tawar Kyuhyun lagi tetap menjaga senyum dan nada ramahnya.

"Anny" tolak Kibum lagi

"Baiklah kalau begitu apa kau mau kubuatkan teh?, kau tau aku sangat pandai membuat teh, Ah dan juga cookies, bahkan semua pelanggan di toko tempatku berkerja dulu selalu memuji teh butanku, kau juga pas ..."

"Berisik. Apa kau tidak bisa berhenti bicara?" tanya Kibum ketus

"Mian" sesal Kyuhyun, dia memang suka tidak sadar sudah mengoceh panjang lewar, sikap cerewetnya turunan dari Eommanya.

"Aku akan memanggilmu kalau aku butuh, sekarang keluar dan tutup pintunya" perintah Kibum

"Baiklah Tuan Muda" pasrah Kyuhyun yang langsung menuruti perintah Kibum untuk meninggalkan kamar itu. Begitu sampai diluar Kyuhyun langsung mengoceh, meluapkan kekesalannya pada Kibum. "Baru pertama kali aku melihat orang sepertinya, apa dia hanya bisa mengucapkan kata Eobsseo dan Anny" gerutu Kyuhyun. Namja manis itu mengambil minum di dapur dan menghabiskannya dalam sekali teguk, menghadapi Kibum sehari saja sudah membuat emosinya naik sampai ke ubun – ubun, padahal selama ini dia terkenal dengan sifat yang sabar, tapi sepertinya itu tidak berguna ketika menghadapi Kibum.

"Aku bisa gila" gumam Kyuhyun yang sudah mendudukkan dirinya di bar kecil yang berada di dapur dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara lipatan tangan.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, dan hari – hari selanjutnya Kyuhyun selalu datang ke kediaman Kim, Kyuhyun juga tidak pernah absen menyapa Kibum dan menanyakan apa yang namja tampan itu butuhkan, sayangnya sikap Kibum masih tetap sama, dingin dan ketus.

Siang itu Kyuhyun memilih menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya untuk makan siang di taman, ada bangku kayu disana dan tempatnya cukup nyaman. Kyuhyun membuka bekal buatan sang Eomma, hanya bekal sederhana, sosis goreng, telur gulung dan juga nasi dengan taburan nori, tidak ada sedikitpun sayuran hijau karna Eomma Cho sangat tau putra bungsunya tidak menyukai sayuran.

Kyuhyun memakan bekalnya dengan lahap, dia kelaparan, padahal yang dilalukannya sejak pagi hanya duduk – duduk sambil menonton televisi, tapi tenaganya terkuras karna menahan emosinya, karna siapa lagi kalau bukan tuan muda menjengkelkan itu.

Kyuhyun memasukkan sosis dan telur gulung itu sekaligus ke dalam mulutnya, membuat pipi chubby itu semakin menggembung karna kepenuhan. Sesekali Kyuhyun membenarkan syal merah yang dipakainya, sudah memasuki musim dingin dan tentu saja udara terasa semakin dingin.

"Eohh salju" takjub Kyuhyun saat melihat bola – bola berukuran sangat kecil berwarna putih yang berjatuhan dari langit. Kyuhyun menadahkan tangannya, senyumnya mengembang, ini adalah salju pertama di tahun ini, dan Kyuhyun sangat beruntung bisa melihatnya secara langsung. Sejenak Kyuhyun melupakan bekalnya yang masih tersisa separuh, namja manis itu lebih memilih berdiri dari duduknya lalu melompat kesana kemari, mencoba menangkap salju – salju itu untuk merasakan sensasi dingin di tangannya. Yang Kyuhyun tidak tau seseorang memperhatikannya sejak tadi dari bali jendela kaca besar yang mengarah langsung ke arah taman, namja tampan itu hanya menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar, entah merasa lucu dengan tingkah Kyuhyun atau iri, karna tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sama seperti Kyuhyun, melompat, berlarian dengan kakinya sendiri, sampai akhirnya sosok itu lebih memilih menarik tirai untuk menghalangi pandangannya ke arah taman.

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan makan siangnya Kyuhyun memilih menghabiskan waktu dengan menikmati secangkir teh hangat di dapur kediaman Kim, hampir setiap hari yang dia kerjakan hanya seperti ini, Kyuhyun jadi merasa seperti memakan gaji buta.

Sesekali Kyuhyun melirik ke arah kamar Kibum, sedang ragu apakah dia harus menawari Kibum teh atau tidak, semenyebalkan apapun Kibum dia berkerja untuk melayani namja tampan itu. Akhirnya dengan langkah berat Kyuhyun beranjak menuju kamar Kibum, setelah mengetuk pintu sebanyak dua kali Kyuhyun mebuka pintu di depannya, seperti biasa Kibum sedang duduk di depan jendela dengan tirai yang tertutup.

"Tuan muda, apa anda mau dibuatkan teh?" tanya Kyuhyun sopan. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah masam saat Kibum sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, jangankan menjawab menyahut dengan deheman pun tidak.

"Tuan muda?" panggil Kyuhyun lagi, namja manis itu akhirnya hanya menghela nafas lelah saat Kibut tidak juga menjawab. "Kalau butuh sesuatu saya berada diluar" ucap Kyuhyun menyerah, namja manis itu membungkuk sekilas walaupun Kibum tidak melihatnya. Kyuhyun sudah hendak kembali ke dapur saat dia mendengar suara nafas yang terdengar berat di belakangnya. Kyuhyun mengurungkan niatnya, namja manis itu kembali berbalik ke arah Kibum.

"Tuan muda, anda baik – baik saja?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan, rasa khawatir mulai melingkupi hatinya. Tidak juga mendapat jawaban akhirnya Kyuhyun menghampiri Kibum. "Tuan muda!" pekiknya saat melihat wajah Kibum yang begitu pucat dan tegang, nafas berat pemuda itu masih terdengar, sesekali wajahnya mengernyit karna menahan sakit.

"Apa anda kesulitan bernafas? Apa anda kesakitan?" racau Kyuhyun, ohh dia semakin panik sekarang, seingatnya Donghae pernah menjelaskan apa yang harus dilakukan dalam kondisi seperti ini. "Tunggu sebentar" ucap Kyuhyun yang langsung berlari ke arah tempat penyimpanan obat – obat Kibum.

Tidak berapa lama Kyuhyun kembali dengan beberapa butir obat ditangannya, Kyuhyun meminta Kibum untuk membuka mulutnya tapi mulut namja tampan itu mengatup rapat, entah memang sulit membuka mulut atau Kibum memang enggan membuka mulutnya, akhirnya Kyuhyun membuka mulut Kibum dengan paksa sampai akihrnya obat itu tertelan, selanjutnya Kyuhyun memindahkan Kibum ke atas ranjang, cukup sulit karna badan Kibum lebih besar darinya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku harus menghubungi Donghae" gumam Kyuhyun, karna kondisi Kibum tidak terlihat baik walau sudah mengonsumsi obat, namja tampan itu terlihat menggigil walau pemanas ruangan sudah dinyalakan, bahkan selimut berlapis sudah menutupi tubuh kekar Kibum. Kyuhyun dengan cepat mengambil ponselnya, menekan nomor 4 yang langsung menghubungkannya dengan nomor Donghae, mengumpat pelan saat Donghae tidak juga mengangkat telponnya, Donghae memang bilang kalau hari ini dia akan memimpin operasi, bisa saja operasi itu belum selesai.

"Angkat.. angkat" gumam Kyuhyun sambil menggigit kuku – kukunya, hal yang biasa dia lalukan kalau sedang gugup.

"Hae Hyung kemari sekarang juga?!" teriak Kyuhyun begitu Donghae mangangkat panggilannya, namja manis ini bahkan tidak memberikan kesempatan pada Donghae untuk sekedar mengucakan halo.

.

.

"Ini minumlah"

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya ketika mendengar seseorang berbicara padanya, di depannya berdiri Donghae yang masih menggunakan pakaian steril berwarna hijau sedang mengangsurkan secangkir kopi yang masih mengeluarkan uap panas di depan wajah Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih" ucap Kyuhyun pelan sambil menerima cangkir kopi yang disodorkan Donghae, namun Kyuhyun tidak meminumnya dan justru memegang cangkir kopi itu dipangkuannya sambil memainkan jemarinya di atas bibir cangkir, bukan hanya Kyuhyun tidak menyukai kopi tapi juga karna dia masih terlalu syok saat ini, baru pertama kali dia melihat orang hampir mati di depannya.

Donghae mendudukkan diri di samping Kyuhyun saat melihat Kyuhyun hanya diam, namja manis ini pasti masih kaget. "Apa kau tidak suka kopi?" tanya Donghae

"Tidak, Mianhae"sesal Kyuhyun

"Gwenchana. Mau kuambilkan yang lain?" tanya Donghae

"Anny, terimakasih Hyung" tolak Kyuhyun. Namja manis itu lalu menengok ke dalam ruang rawat Kibum melalui kaca di bagian pintu, dilihatnya Kim Ryeowook dan Kim Yesung sedang berada di dalam menemani Kibum. Orangtua tuan mudanya itu baru datang kurang lebih setengah jam yang lalu setelah Donghae memberi tahu mereka tentang keadaan Kibum.

"Bagaimana Ki-eumm maksudku Tuan Muda?" tanya Kyuhyun hati – hati

"Kau jangan terlalu khawatir Kyu, hal seperti ini sering terjadi" jawab Donghae

"Sering?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya

"Ne, tubuh Kibum tidak terlalu bersahabat dengan pergantian cuaca yang ekstream" "Tapi jangan khawatir kalau saja Kibum rutin menjalani pengobatannya, keadaannya akan membaik" lanjut Donghae saat melihat wajah pucat Kyuhyun

"Benarkah?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Ne. Kemungkinan untuk sembuh itu ada walaupun sangat kecil, tapi yang menjadi masalah adalah Kibum sendiri, dia seperti sudah menyerah, dia sering menahan sakitnya tanpa mengatakan pada siapapun, padahal dia tau terlambat sedikit saja kalau dia sedang kambuh akan sangat berbahaya" ucap Donghae miris.

Kyuhyun terdiam, benar apa yang dikatakannya, karna dia mengalaminya sendiri tadi, mungkin dia tidak akan tau kalau Kibum sedang kesakitan kalau saja dia tidak mengecek Kibum, padahal Kibum bisa memanggilnya dengan menekan bel darurat yang ada di kursi roda Kibum, bahkan saat Kyuhyun memberikan obatnya pun Kibum tidak membuka mulutnya kalau Kyuhyun tidak memaksa.

Rasa kesal, marah dan kecewa memenuhi hati Kyuhyun, menggantikan rasa iba dan simpati yang dirasakannya untuk Kibum. Dia paling membenci seseorang yang tidak memiliki semangat hidup, Kibum tidak memikirkan Nyonya Kim, Tuan Kim dan juga Donghae yang berusaha keras untuk kesembuhannya.

.

.

Setelah hampir satu minggu dirawat di rumah sakit akhirnya Kibum diizinkan untuk pulang, di dampingi oleh kedua orangtuanya dan juga Donghae Kibum pulang ke kediaman Kim, sedangkan Kyuhyun, namja manis itu sudah menunggu di kediaman Kim.

Donghae, dibantu oleh Kyuhyun memindahkan Kibum dari kursi rodanya ke atas kasur, Donghae memastikan Kibum merasa nyaman, terutama bagian leher yang kalau salah posisi saja Kibum bisa merasakan nyeri yang sangat luar biasa.

"Sudah nyaman?" Tanya Donghae

"Ya" jawab Kibum singkat. Namja tampan itu kemudian menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun, ada yang aneh dengan pengasuhnya ini, Kyuhyun begitu pendiam, padahal biasanya Kyuhyun selalu mengoceh, atau menawarkan teh, cookies atau apapun padanya.

"Karna saya sudah tidak dibutuhkan, saya permisi" pamit Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi datar lalu keluar kamar Kibum begitu saja.

Kibum dan Donghae berpandangan, dari tatapan keduanya bisa dipastikan bereka bertanya – tanya tentang apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun.

Hari kelima setelah Kibum kembali ke rumah Kyuhyun datang ke kediaman Kim seperti biasanya, walau Kyuhyun masih melancarkan aksi diam pada Tuan Mudanya itu Kyuhyun tetap menjalankan kewajibannya mengurus Kibum. Namun hari ini ada yang berbeda, saat Kyuhyun akan menemui Kibum, tiba – tiba saja Ryeowook menghentikannya, Eomma dari Kim Kibum itu meminta Kyuhyun menyiapkan teh dan cookies untuk tamu Kibum. Kyuhyun hanya menurut, walau dia juga heran, ini pertama kalinya sejak dia berkerja pada keluarga Kim ada tamu yang menemui Kibum.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tamu dimana ada Kibum dengan ekspresi dinginnya seperti biasa dan dua orang lainnya, seorang namja tampan dan seorang yeoja yang Kyuhyun akui sangat cantik, Kyuhyun bahkan akan percaya kalau yeoja itu berprofesi sebagai model atau artis.

"Silahkan" ucap Kyuhyun ramah setelah meletakkan minuman dan makanan ringan yang dibawanya ke atas meja

"Terima Kasih" ucap Yeoja itu sambil tersenyum

"Sama – sama" balas Kyuhyun, ternyata yeoja itu tidak hanya cantik tapi juga ramah, batin Kyuhyun. Karna tidak ada keperluan lagi disana Kyuhyun pamit undur diri, namun baru beberapa langkah Kyuhyun kembali berhenti saat mendengar ucapan dari yeoja itu.

"Aku mendengar kau sakit, karna itu aku datang Oppa, walau hubungan kita sudah berakhir tapi kita tetaplah teman, tapi kau tidak pernah mengangkat telponku kalau aku menelpon" ucap yeoja itu

"Tidak ada yang harus kita bicarakan Tiffany –ssi" balas Kibum dingin

"Oppa kumohon bagaimana pun kami juga temanmu" lirih Yeoja bernama Tiffany itu

"Tsk Teman" decak Kibum

"Aku benar – benar minta maaf Kibum-ah, tapi kami tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaan kami, kami juga berharap kau menemukan kebahagiaanmu" kali ini si namja tampan yang berbicara, lalu meletakkan undangan berwarna putih dengan nama Siwon dan Tiffany di atas meja di depan Kibum. "Kuharap kau mau datang" ucapnya lagi

"Brengsek" ucap Kibum pelan setelah Tiffany dan Siwon pergi.

Kyuhyun ada disana, mendengarkan semuanya, dia sama sekali tidak berniat menguping, anggap saja dia sedang berada di waktu dan saat yang tidak tepat. Kyuhyun memandang Kibum yang memasang wajah datarnya, sekali dengar saja dia sudah tau apa yang terjadi dengan ketiga orang itu, saat Tiffany mengatakan hubungan dengan Kibum, mungkin saja dulu Tiffany adalah kekasih Kibum dan sekarang dia akan menikah dengan namja bernama Siwon itu.

"Pasti sangat sakit" gumam Kyuhyun pada Kibum yang memilih kembali ke kamar, Kyuhyun bingung bagaimana Kibum bisa menahan emosinya seperti itu. Tiba – tiba saja rasa panik mendera Kyuhyun, dia pernah membaca kalau seseorang yang suka memendam emosinya lebih memiliki resiko lebih besar untuk stress, ditambah dengan keadaan Kibum, bukan tidak mungkin kan kalau Kibum bisa saja mencoba bunuh diri.

"Andwae! Aku harus menyusulnya" pekik Kyuhyun pelan, dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar Kibum yang sudah kembali tertutup. Tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar Kibum, dan pada saat itulah Kyuhyun mendengar suara pecahan kaca.

"T-Tuan muda?!" ucap Kyuhyun kaget saat dilihatnya Kibum dan kursi rodanya berada di dekat rak yang tadinya merupakan tempat Kibum memajang bingkai – bingkai fotonya, dan tidak jauh dari Kibum, tepatnya di atas lantai terdapat beberapa bingkai foto yang rusak, dengan kaca yang sudah berkeping – keping. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini?.

 **TBC**

 **Bawa FF baru hasil remake sebuah film, kalau ada yang pernah nonton film dengan judul yang sama ini adalah versi KiHyunnya dengan beberapa perubahan hehehe, entah kenapa pengen bikin versi KiHyun karna tokok pemeran utamanya cocok banget sama Kibum.**

 **Rencananya ini akan dibuat Two Shot tp kalau kepanjangan mungkin akan jadi Three shot, mohon diterima FF yang tidak seberapa ini ... dan maaf kalau masih banyak Typo(s) yang bertebaran, akhir kata Bye – Bye ...**

 **Desember Ceria KiHyun everybody !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me Before You**

 **Cast : Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Kim Kibum**

 **Tiffany Hwang**

 **Lee Donghae**

 **Shim Changmin**

 **Other Cast : Kim Ryeowook as Kibum Mother**

 **Kim Jong Woon/Kim Yesung as Kibum Father**

 **Park Jung Soo/ Leeteuk as Kyuhyun Mother**

 **Kim Young Woon/Kangin as Kyuhyun Father**

 **Kim Jaejong as Kyuhyun older Brother, dll**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt**

 **Warning : BL, Typo(s)**

 **Summary : No Summary**

 **Happy Reading**

"Tinggal direkatkan" gumam Kyuhyun sambil menempelkan bingkai – bingkai foto yang terlepas menggunakan lem kayu. Namja manis ini memang sedang sibuk memperbaiki bingkai – bingkai foto Kibum yang rusak. Sudah lebih dari setengah jam sejak dia memasuki kamar Kibum dan menemukan bingkai – bingkai foto itu berserakan di lantai dalam keadaan rusak, Kyuhyun fikir mungkin saja Kibum tidak sengaja menabrak mejanya dan membuat bingkai – bingkai itu terjatuh dan karna itu Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk memperbaikinya.

"Ahh sayang sekali foto sebagus ini harus tergores" gumam Kyuhyun sambil mengambil selembar foto yang penuh dengan goresan kaca, ada gambar Kibum dan dua orang yang menemui Kibum tadi dalam foto itu, juga ada beberapa foto Kibum berdua saja dengan Tiffany.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kibum yang entah kapan sudah menyusul Kyuhyun ke ruang tengah

"Eoh?" kaget Kyuhyun, dia tidak menyangka Kibum akan menyusulnya dan mengajaknya bicara. "Aku sedang memperbaikinya, kau tenang saja Tuan Muda, sebentar lagi selesai, tapi kacanya harus diganti, atau Anda mau aku membelikannya, aku akan membelikannya yang baru" ucap Kyuhyun tanpa henti

"Siapa yang memintamu melakukannya?" tanya Kibum dingin

"Huh?" bingung Kyuhyun

"Kutanya siapa yang memintamu memperbaikinya?. Jangan mengira kau tau segalanya Kyuhyun-ssi. Kau mungkin salah mengerti karna kau itu bodoh, Aku sengaja menghancurkannya!, Foto ini, semua ini sama sekali tidak berharga untukku!" murka Kibum, namja tampan itu langsung mengambil bingkai yang baru saja diperbaiki Kyuhyun dan kembali membantingnya sekuat tenaga ke lantai, membuat kayu – kayu yang sudah direkatkan itu kembali terlepas. Setelahnya namja tampan itu berbalik, hendak kembali ke kamarnya.

"Tunggu" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada datar, tangan namja manis itu mengepal menahan kesal dan amarah atas perlakuan Kibum, memang dia itu siapa hingga memperlakukannya seperti ini.

Kursi roda Kibum berhenti, namun namja tampan itu tidak berbalik, dia hanya menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Kyuhyun.

"Sebenarnya apa salahku? Apa salahku sampai kau begitu membenciku?" tanya Kyuhyun, barulah Kibum berbalik, dan untuk pertama kalinya dia melihat ekspresi marah di wajah Kyuhyun, biasanya walau diperlakukan seperti apapun Kyuhyun tidak pernah marah.

"Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa orang – orang meninggalkanmu, mengapa Tiffany-ssi lebih memilih menikah dengan orang lain dari pada bersamamu, karna kau tidak bisa menghargai orang lain, kau lah yang mendorong semua orang menjauh dari hidupmu" Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang, kekesalannya benar – benar menumpuk. "Apa kau begitu menginginkan aku pergi dari sini? Karna itu kau selalu menyiksaku dengan sifatmu, tapi maaf saja Tuan Muda, aku tidak akan pergi, tidak akan pernah, bukan kau yang memperkerjakanku disini tapi Eommamu, jadi kau tidak bisa memecatku, dan jangan salah paham aku melakukan ini bukan karna aku perduli padamu ataupun karna aku menyukaimu, sama sekali tidak!, jusru aku sangat tidak menyukai manusia sombong sepertimu. Aku masih disini karna aku sangat membutuhkan pekerjaan ini, aku sangat membutuhkan uang, mungkin bagimu uang ini tidak seberapa tapi ini sangat berharga untukku" setelah mengatakannya Kyuhyun benar – benar merasa puas.

Kibum hanya diam mendengarkan ucapan Kyuhyun, namja tampan itu lalu kembali berbalik dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun begitu saja ke dalam kamarnya.

.

.

"Bodoh, bodoh kau bodoh Cho Kyuhyun" Kyuhyun membenturkan kepalanya ke kaca jendela dekat dapur, merutuki sikap kurang ajarnya pada Kibum dan juga mulutnya yang tidak bisa di rem. "Ahh aku bahkan membawa – bawa Tiffany-ssi" sesal Kyuhyun sambil memukul – mukul pelan bibirnya. "Bagaimana kalau dia mengadu pada Ny. Kim aku pasti akan langsung dipecat" racau Kyuhyun, namja manis itu kembali membentur – bentur kan kepalanya.

"Kyu ada apa denganmu?" tanya Donghae yang baru saja datang dan melihat Kyuhyun begitu kacau

"Hae Hyung" rengek Kyuhyun, "Ku kira aku akan mati" ucap Kyuhyun

"MWO?!" kaget Donghae, tentu saja siapapun yang mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun akan kaget, fikiran – fikiran buruk sudah berseliweran di otaknya, apa Kyuhyun sakit parah? Atau terkena penyakit mematikan. "Kau tenang dulu, kau mau aku memeriksamu Kyu?" tanya Donghae

"Mwo?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung dengan reaksi Donghae, "Siapa yang sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Bukankah tadi kau bilang kau akan mati?" tanya Donghae dengan tampang bodoh

"Bukan begitu maksudku Hyung" ucap Kyuhyun yang mulai mengerti kalau Donghae salah paham, namja manis itu lalu menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya dan Kibum.

Donghae tertawa pelan setelah Kyuhyun menyelesaikan curhatannya, menbuat Kyuhyun menatapnya sebal, Teman sedang bingung Donghae malah tertawa. "Hyung kenapa kau tertawa?" kesal Kyuhyun

"Aha ha Mian" Donghae menarik nafas dalam untuk meredakan tawanya. "Kibum pasti sangat kaget karna kau memarahinya, selama ini tidak ada yang berani memarahinya, yang ada mereka akan menyerah dan akhirnya mengundurkan diri, seperti perawat – perawat sebelumnya, aku salut padamu Kyu" Donghae mengacungkan jempolnya

"Ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa dibanggakan" desah Kyuhyun lesu, "Arghh bagaimana nasibku selanjutnya" Kyuhyun mengcak rambutnya frustasi.

"Kau tenang saja, Ny. Kim pasti mengerti, ini semua karna sifat Kibum yang memang menyebalkan, lagipula kurasa Ny, Kim tidak akan tau, Kibum bukan pengadu" ucap Donghae menenangkan. "Bersikap biasalah pada Kibum"

"Arraseo" patuh Kyuhyun pasrah

.

.

Kibum tentu merasa ada yang berubah dari perawatnya, Kyuhyun memang masih melaksanakan semua tugasnya dengan baik, namun bedanya Kyuhyun benar – benar seperti robot, hanya akan datang kalau dipanggil dan hanya akan bicara kalau ditanya, tidak ada Kyuhyun yang cerewet yang suka menyapa dan menawarinya teh ataupun makanan ringan.

Sejujurnya Kibum tidak pernah membenci Kyuhyun, tapi dia benci profesi Kyuhyun sebagai perawatnya, keberadaan Kyuhyun seolah – olah membuktikan dia memang sudah tidak bisa apa – apa lagi dan tidak berguna, karna itu dia selalu berlaku kasar pada perawat – perawat sebelumnya sampai mereka tidak kuat dan memutuskan untuk berhenti, tapi baru kali ini ada perwat yang bisa bertahan selama Kyuhyun, bahkan Kyuhyun juga berani memarahinya.

Beberapa hari ini Kibum juga memikirkan ucapan Kyuhyun tentang Tiffany, Kibum rasa apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun memang benar. Kibum masih ingat bagaimana dulu Tiffany setia menemaninya setelah kecelakaan, berusaha menemuinya, berusaha menghiburnya, tapi Kibum lah yang selalu menolak, karna Kibum menganggap Tiffany masih bertahan bersamanya hanya karna rasa kasihan. Tentu saja wanita sesempurna Tiffany tidak akan mau bersama namja cacat sepertinya bukan?. Kelumpuhannya, rasa putus asa, marah dan kesedihan mendalam menutup hati Kibum tentang adanya ketulusan.

"Apa aku harus minta maaf" gumam Kibum, "Ah Anny, perawat cerewet itu pasti besar kepala" ralat Kibum, dia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mengurangi rasa bersalahnya, tapi yang tidak menurunkan gengsinya. Tatapan Kibum tiba – tiba saja tertuju pada tumpukan DVD film miliknya yang cukup lengkap, dulu dia sering pergi nonton dengan Tiffany, tapi sejak kecelakaannya dia tidak pernah sekalipun menginjakkan kaki ke bioskop, tapi Eommanya dengan telaten membeli film – film terbaru.

"Kurasa aku punya cara" gumam Kibum, lalu namja tampan itu menekan tombol pemanggil untuk memanggil Kyuhyun, tinggal menunggu beberapa menit dan bagai sulap Kyuhyun sudah datang ke kamarnya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu Tuan Muda?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah datar

"Aku ingin menonton DVD" jawab Kibum

"Baiklah" patuh Kyuhyun, namja manis itu langsung menyalakan pemutar DVD milik Kibum dan juga televisi layar datar berukuran besar di kamar Kibum, tidak lupa sound system yang akan membuat suasana menjadi seperti di bioskop sungguhan. "Anda ingin menonton film apa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil melihat – lihat koleksi film Kibum, sejujurnya Kyuhyun sangat tergiur dengan koleksi Kibum yang cukup lengkap.

"Aku tidak mengikuti perkembangan film, pilih film yang belum pernah kau tonton" jawab Kibum

Kyuhyun menyusuri tumpukkan DVD itu dengan jari telunjuknya, sampai akhirnya berhenti di film berjudul Sherlock Holmes, dia tidak pernah menontonnya karna Kyuhyun malas menonton film yang menguras otak, dia suka menonton film comedy dan romantis. "Bagaimana dengan ini?" tanya Kyuhyun. Kibum hanya mengangkat bahunya sebagai jawaban persetujuan, langsung saja Kyuhyun menyalakan filmnya, tidak lupa Kyuhyun menutup khorden agar suasana lebih gelap.

"Saya ada diluar kalau Tuan Muda membutuhkan saya" pamit Kyuhyun setelah melaksanakan tugasnya

"Tunggu" cegah Kibum

"Apa ada yang lain lagi?"

"Aku membutuhkan popcorn" pinta Kibum, Kyuhyun langsung keluar untuk mengambil popcorn pesanan Kibum. "Silahkan" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyerahkan setoples popcorn.

"Tunggu" cegah Kibum lagi saat Kyuhyun hendak keluar lagi

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Aku tidak suka menonton film sendirian" ucap Kibum

"Huh?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung

"Aku tidak suka menonton sendirian, jadi tinggalah disini walau kau tidak menonton kau cukup diam saja" jelas Kibum dengan nada memerintah.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak, namun akhirnya dia menurut, tugasnya memang memenuhi semua kebutuhan Kibum bukan, akhirnya Kyuhyun memilih duduk di sofa yang jaraknya cukup dekat dengan Kibum.

Tadinya Kyuhyun berencana hanya akan duduk disana dan menunggu sampai film selesai, tapi ternyata tanpa sadar Kyuhyun ikut menonton film yang sedang diputar, dan lama – lama terlarut dalam alur film tersebut, Kyuhyun bahkan tidak sadar kalau dia sudah menghabiskan popcorn yang diambilkannya untuk Kibum.

Waktu dua jam berlalu begitu cepat, tiba – tiba saja film sudah berada di bagian akhir. Membuat Kyuhyun mendesah kecewa karna tontonannya sudah habis.

"Jadi, kau suka filmnya?" tanya Kibum tiba - tiba

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Kibum dengan wajah bingung. "Kau bercanda?" tanyanya, "Filmnya luar biasa, kenapa aku tidak pernah mencoba menonton film bertema detektif sebelumnya?" tanya Kyuhyun pada diri sendiri, merutuki dirinya yang ketinggalan jaman sampai tidak tau ada film seseru ini. "Maksudku, wow, apakah benar ada orang sepintar Sherlock, dia seperti peramal" komen Kyuhyun

"Well, tidak ada namanya peramal, dia hanya memiliki kecerdasan dan ilmu menganalisa yang luar biasa" sahut Kibum

"Apa kau punya film seperti ini lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Sherlock Holmes memiliki banyak seri, mau lanjut ke seri kedua?" tanya Kibum

"Tentu saja!" sahut Kyuhyun semangat, menimbulkan senyum tipis di wajah Kibum, sepertinya cara berbaikannya cukup berhasil.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah menonton film bersama itu hubungan keduanya membaik, tidak ada Kyuhyun yang seperti robot, Kyuhyun kembali cerewet dan kembali menawarkan teh dan kue – kue kering andalannya, seminggu sekali juga mereka selalu menonton film – film terbaru bersama.

Siang itu mereka baru selesai menonton film dengan tema zombie, seperti biasa Kyuhyun akan selalu berkomentar heboh setelah mereka menonton, sedangkan Kibum hanya mendengarkan saja, pandangan namja tampan itu justru tertuju keluar jendela, melihat taman yang sudah tidak lagi tertutupi salju.

"Langitnya cerah" ucap Kibum tiba – tiba

"Huh?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung, tentu bingung karna ucapan Kibum sama sekali tidak nyambung dengan film yang baru saja mereka tonton.

"Langitnya sangat cerah" ulang Kibum lagi

"Ahhh" desah Kyuhyun baru mengerti, "Tentu saja cerah, sudah masuk musim semi" jawab Kyuhyun, tidak terasa sudah berbulan – bulan dia berkerja di kediaman Kim.

"Mau jalan – jalan ke taman?" tanya Kibum

"Mwo?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan telinganya tidak salah dengar, atau Kibum tidak salah bicara.

"Aku memintamu menemaniku jalan – jalan keluar" ulang Kibum

"Daebak" gumam Kyuhyun tanpa sadar, "Ki-eummm Maksudku Tuan Muda, anda yakin kalau anda tidak sedang sakit kan?" tanya Kyuhyun, masih tidak percaya Kibum yang anti keluar rumah mengajak keluar, walau hanya ke taman depan.

"Gwenchana" jawab Kibum, "Tapi, kalau kau tidak mau menemaniku keluar yasu..."

"Anny, kajja kita keluar, cuaca memang sedang bagus" ralat Kyuhyun langsung sebelum Kibum berubah fikiran. Ini kejadian langka, dia harus menceritakkannya pada Donghae.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan di samping kursi roda Kibum. Jangan heran mengapa Kyuhyun bukannya mendorong kursi roda Kibum tapi justru berjalan di sampingnya, karna memang kursi roda yang dipakai Kibum dapat berjalan sendiri hanya dengan menggerakkan kontroler di pegangan kursi sebelah kanan.

Keduanya menyusuri taman indah milik keluarga Kim yang terlihat semakin indah saat dilihat di musim semi, bunga – bunga yang dirawat sepenuh hati oleh tukang kebun keluarga Kim itu mekar dengan indahnya menghasilkan warna – warna yang memanjakan mata, namun walau sudah memasuki musim semi Kyuhyun tetap memakaikan syal dan mantel ke tubuh Kibum, menjaga suhu tubuh tuan mudanya itu agar tetap hangat, sedangkan dia sendiri memakai sweater wol tebal berwarna kuning.

"Jadi, ceritakan tentang dirimu" ucap Kibum pada Kyuhyun

"Aku?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya

"Ya, semua cerita tentangku bisa kau cari di internet, jadi aku bertanya tentangmu" jelas Kibum

"Ehm, baiklah, seperti yang kau liat aku hanya namja biasa yang setiap hari menghabiskan waktunya dengan berkerja, tidak ada yang istimewa" jawab Kyuhyun

"Sebenarnya berapa umurmu sekarang Kyuhyun-ssi?" tanya Kibum lagi

"Tahun ini aku berusia 23 tahun" jawab Kyuhyun

"Kau yakin?" tanya Kibum sambil menatap Kyuhyun dari atas ke bawah, "Tapi selera fashionmu cukup unik" lanjutnya melihat penampilan Kyuhyun dengan sweater kuning, celana coklat dan sepatu boot berwarna merah menyala.

"Tunggu, apa kau baru saja mengomentari gaya berpakaianku Tuan Muda?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Bisa dibilang begitu"

"Baiklah, aku memang menyukai warna yang mencolok" jawab Kyuhyun, entah mengapa sejak kecil dia suka pakaian dengan warna mencolok, seperti kuning, orange, merah terang, hijau muda, Kyuhyun juga tidak tau sejak kapan, ahh mungkin sejak halmoninya membelikannya kostum lebah saat dia berusia lima tahun.

"Apa kau tidak kuliah? Biasanya namja seusiamu pasti sedang kuliah" tanya Kibum lagi

"Seperti yang kubilang aku harus berkerja, keluargaku tidak memiliki banyak uang seperti keluargamu Tuan Muda, aku harus mencari uang agar kami tetap bisa meneruskan hidup" jawab Kyuhyun

Kibum hanya diam, bohong kalau dia bilang dia bisa merasakan kesusahan Kyuhyun, karna memang dia tidak pernah merasakannya, hidupnya selalu berkecukupan bahkan berlebihan. "Bagaimana dengan keluargamu? Maksudku kau tinggal dengan siapa saja?"

"Eumm aku tinggal bersama Eomma dan Appa, lalu aku juga punya seorang Hyung yang sudah menikah, suaminya hanya pegawai biasa yang berkerja di luar kota, mereka sudah punya anak, keponakanku yang lucu berusia empat tahun" cerita Kyuhyun

"Suami?" bingung Kibum

"Ahh, Hyungku memang menikah dengan seorang namja" jawab Kyuhyun mengerti kebingungan Kibum, Kibum hanya mengangguk mengerti mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun, sekarang memang bukan sesuatu yang tabu lagi pernikahan sesama pria, bahkan Eommanya pun seorang pria.

"Jadi kau selalu berkerja?"

"Eumm"

"Tidak pernah bersenang – senang?, menikmati masa muda, berkumpul dengan teman – teman?" tanya Kibum

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk itu. Ahh terkadang aku pergi menemani Changmin latihan basket atau membeli buku"

"Changmin?"

"Dia sahabatku sejak senior high school" jawab Kyuhyun

"Bagaimana dengan Lotte World, Namsan Tower, Han River? Apa kau tidak pernah kesana?" tanya Kibum, mengabsen satu – persatu tempat yang sering di datanginya bersama Tiffany dan teman - temannya saat dia seusia Kyuhyun.

"Never" jawab Kyuhyun

"Aku baru pertama kali bertemu seseorang dengan hidup yang membosankan sepertimu" komen Kibum

"Ahh aku juga baru pertama kali bertemu seseorang yang dingin, datar,dan keras kepala sepertimu Tuan Muda" balas Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun memang terlalu jujur, dia tidak pernah ragu mengeluarkan apapun yang ada di dalam fikirannya.

"Kau mengataiku?"

"Itu kenyataan Tuan Muda" sahut Kyuhyun

"Kurasa aku mulai bosan mendengarmu memanggilku Tuan Muda"

"Lalu aku harus memanggil apa? Yang Mulia?" tanya Kyuhyun bercanda

Kibum tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis tapi ini sudah merupakan suatu keajaiban, Kibum tidak pernah tersenyum sejak kecelakaan yang dialaminya. "Panggil aku Kibum, tanpa Tuan Muda"

"Itu tidak sopan" tolak Kyuhyun

"Ini perintah"

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa, Kibum" ucap Kyuhyun langsung mempraktekkan panggilan barunya, sesungguhnya mulutnya sudah gatal karna terus berbicara formal. Keduanya lalu kembali mengobrol, walau tentu saja Kyuhyun yang lebih banyak bicara sedang Kibum hanya mendengarkan.

Tanpa keduanya sadari sejak tadi Ryeowook memperhatikan interaksi antara Kibum dan Kyuhyun dari dalam rumah utama kediaman Kim.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan gugup menuju rumah utama kediaman Kim, tadi salah satu pekerja di rumah itu memberitahukan padanya kalau Ny. Kim memanggilnya dan memintanya menghadap.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang sebelum mengetuk ruangan Ryeowook, dalam fikirannya menerka – nerka apa gerangan sampai Ny. Kim memanggilnya, apa Ryeowook sudah tau masalah dia memarahi Kibum?, apa dia akan dipecat?, Arghh memikirkannya membuatnya semakin gugup saja.

TOK

TOK

TOK

Setelah sedikit tenang akhirnya Kyuhyun memberanikan diri mengetuk pintu kayu tersebut, dan langsung melangkah masuk setelah mendengar sahutan dari dalam. Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri Ryeowook yang sedang duduk sambil menyesap secangkir teh di balik meja kerjanya, Ohh Kyuhyun selalu mengagumi bagaimana cara berpakaian Ryeowook yang selalu terkesan casual namun anggun.

"Duduklah Kyuhyun" perintah Ryeowook

"Ah N-ne" patuh Kyuhyun dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya di sofa empuk yang ada disana

"Apa kau tau kenapa aku memanggilmu?"

"Anny" jawab Kyuhyun sambil menggeleng pelan

"Ini soal Kibum"

 _Mati aku!,_ batin Kyuhyun, jangan – jangan benar dia akan di pecat. Kyuhyun langsung turun dari sofa dan menunduk ke arah Ryeowook."Maafkan saya Nyonya, saya tidak bermaksud sama sekali bersikap kurang ajar, saya tidak sengaja melakukannya, tolong jangan pecat saya, saya berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi" ucap Kyuhyun memohon sebelum Ryeowook sempat berbicara lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kyuhyun?, berdirilah!" ucap Ryeowook kaget dengan tindakan Kyuhyun, "Lagipula siapa yang mau memecatmu Kyuhyun?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menahan geli, namja manis di depannya ini benar – benar lucu dan polos, mungkin ini salah satu alasan Kibum memperlakukannya berbeda dengan perawat sebelumnya.

"Bukankah Nyonya memanggil saya kesini untuk memecat saya karna sudah memarahi Ki-eumm maksud saya Tuan Muda?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi polos

Akhirnya tawa kecil keluar dari bibir Ryeowook. "Anny, aku sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkannya, kuakui sifat Kibum memang kadang menyebalkan, aku justru berterimakasih karna kau sudah bertahan menghadapinya Kyuhyun" ucap Ryeowook tulus

"Jadi aku benar – benar tidak akan di pecat?" tanya Kyuhyun meyakinkan

"Tidak, jadi sekarang berdirilah" pinta Ryeowook

Kyuhyun akhirnya kembali duduk di atas sofa setelah yakin dia tidak akan di pecat, ohh dia malu sekali.

"Aku memanggilmu kesini karna aku punya satu permintaan padamu Kyuhyun"

"Apa itu?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran

"Aku sudah melihat bagaimana kau memperlakukan Kibum, dan bagaimana Kibum memperlakukanmu, setelah aku melihatnya aku sangat yakin kau bisa mengembalikan senyum Kibum, mengembalikan semangatnya untuk memperjuangkan hidupnya. Dia percaya padamu Kyuhyun. Ku mohon buat dia memiliki semangat hidup lagi" pinta Ryeowook sungguh – sungguh

"Nyonya" ucap Kyuhyun

"Tentu aku tidak akan memintanya secara gratis Kyuhyun, aku akan memberikan berapapun yang kau minta" mohon Ryeowook

"Maaf, saya tidak bisa Nyonya" tolak Kyuhyun

"Apa tawaran yang kuberikan kurang?"

"Bukan, bukan itu. Saya akan menolak kalau anda menawarkan bayaran yang berlipat pada saya, saya ingin melakukannya karna saya perduli pada Tuan Muda, karna dia adalah teman saya. Dan tolong gaji saya seperti biasanya saja sebagai perawat Tuan Muda" ucap Kyuhyun

Ryeowook tersenyum penuh rasa terima kasih, keputusannya sudah sangat tepat mempercayakan Kibum pada Kyuhyun, pemuda manis itu begitu tulus. "Terimakasih" ucapnya

"Anny, jangan berterima kasih Nyonya"

"Tidak Kyuhyun, bahkan terimakasih pun tidak cukup"

"Saya hanya menjalankan tugas saya sebagai teman, dan saya akan berusaha semampu saya menggembalikan semangat hidup Tuan Muda" ucap Kyuhyun sungguh – sungguh, "Kalau tidak ada yang ingin dibicarakan lagi, saya pamit Nyonya, saya sudah memiliki janji menonton dengan Tuan Muda" pamit Kyuhyun lalu berdiri dari duduknya.

"Tunggu" cegah Ryeowook

"Apa ada lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Ada satu lagi, tolong mulai sekarang jangan memanggil Nyonya, kau bisa memanggil ku dan Appa Kibum sebagai Ahjumma dan Ahjussi" ucap Ryeowook

"Baiklah, Ahjumma" sahut Kyuhyun ceria, dia begitu senang karna Tuan dan Nyonyanya begitu baik padanya.

.

.

Sejak saat itu dimulailah misi Kyuhyun untuk mengembalikan semangat hidup Kibum. Dia ingin membuktikan pada Kibum betapa indahnya hidup ini, dan dunia tidak akan berakhir hanya karna Kibum sudah tidak bisa berjalan lagi, dia ingin menunjukkan pada Kibum, banyak hal menyenangkan yang bisa mereka lakukan walaupun di tengah keterbatasan.

Tidak terasa sudah enam bulan lamanya Kyuhyun berkerja sebagai perawat Kibum, perlahan Kibum mulai berubah dia mulai banyak bicara dan terbuka, walau begitu terkadang Kibum memang masih merasa tidak nyaman berada di tempat yang ramai, namun Kyuhyun dengan setia mendampingi Kibum, mereka pergi ke tempat – tempat yang tidak pernah Kyuhyun kunjungi sebelumnya, seperti Namsan Tower dan Lotte World, namun Kyuhyun tidak hanya mendampingin Kibum saat bersenang – senang, namun juga saat namja tampan itu sedang berada dalam kondisi terburuknya yang membuatnya harus mendekam di rumah sakit. Kadang Kyuhyun menangis saat melihat Kibum kesakitan, namun berusaha terlihat ceria dan biasa – biasa saja saat bertemu dengan Kibum. Kyuhyun tidak akan segan – segan menginap semalaman kalau Kibum sedang dalam kondisi buruk, sambil membacakan buku lucu agar Kibum sedikit merasa terhibur, Kyuhyun tidak pernah tau Tuan Muda yang dulu sangat tidak disukainya sekarang menjadi seseorang yang cukup penting di hatinya, entah sebagai teman ataupun lebih.

"Kyu" panggil Kibum pelan begitu bangun dari tidur atau pingsannya dan langsung melihat Kyuhyun yang duduk di kursi samping ranjangnya.

"Kau sudah bangun" pekik Kyuhyun lega, dua hari Kibum pingsan setelah mengeluh punggungnya terasa sakit. "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apakah ada yang sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun bertubi – tubi

"Hey tenanglah" jawab Kibum, dia belum bisa bereaksi banyak, dia masih sangat lemas, tapi dia juga tidak mau membuat Kyuhyun khawatir, dia bisa melihat bagaimana kacaunya penampilan Kyuhyun, namja manis itu pasti menangis semalaman sampai matanya sembab, dan jangan lupakan kantung mata di bawah matanya. "Aku sudah lebih baik" jawab Kibum tidak yakin, dia juga tidak tau definisi lebih baik itu seperti apa, toh badannya tetap tidak bisa digerakkan, hanya rasa nyeri di punggungnya yang banyak berkurang. "Bagaimana penampilanku?" tanya Kibum

"Buruk" jawab Kyuhyun jujur, penampilan Kibum memang buruk, dengan wajah pucat lalu kumis dan jenggot tipis yang mulai tumbuh, padahal dia hanya tidak bercukur selama dua hari.

"Padahal dulu aku dinobatkan sebagai namja paling tampan di Korea" ucap Kibum

"Maaf saja kau harus melepaskan gelarmu, sekarang kau lebih mirip pemain di film zombie" sahut Kyuhyun.

"Seburuh itukah?"

"Hemm" sahut Kyuhyun, rasa khawatirya sudah berkurang karna Kibum sudah mengajaknya berdebat

"Kalau begitu bantu aku bercukur" pinta Kibum

"Mwo?!" kaget Kyuhyun, dia tidak pernah membantu Kibum bercukur, itu tugas Donghae, lagipula dia takut melakukan kesalahan. "Kau tunggu Hae Hyung saja oke"

"Tidak bisa, nanti ketampananku akan semakin luntur"

"Tapi, bagaimana kalu aku ..."

"Hey, tak apa, asal kau melakukannya pelan – pelan" ucap Kibum menenangkan

"Baiklah" pasrah Kyuhyun, lalu dengan hati – hati memindahkan Kibum ke atas kursi roda dan membawanya ke kamar mandi memposisikan Kibum di depan kaca besar yang sengaja di buat rendah untuk menyesuaikan Kibum.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Kau tidak pernah bercukur?"

"Anny" geleng Kyuhyun, dia juga tidak tau mengapa kumis dan jenggot tidak mau tumbuh di wajah mulusnya.

"Ambil alat – alatnya di lemari kaca sana" ucap Kibum, Kyuhyun langsung menurut dan mengambil alat cukur, foam dan juga handuk kecil. "Sekarang oleskan foamnya di wajahku" perintahnya lagi.

Kyuhyun langsung mengoleskan foam itu ke wajah Kibum dengan hati – hati, jarak wajah keduanya hanya lima senti membuat Kyuhyun bisa melihat setiap lekuk wajah tampan Kibum begitupun sebaliknya. Ah pantas saja Hyungnya menjadi fans Kibum, sejujurnya Kibum memang benar – benar tampan. "Sudah" lapor Kyuhyun

"Sekarang bersihkan dengan pisau cukur"

"Emm baiklah"Kyuhyun menarik nafas dalam sebelum mengarahkan pisau cukur itu ke bagian dagu Kibum, bergerak sangat perlahan dan hati – hati agar tidak melukai Kibum. Kyuhyun bahkan menggigit bibir bawahnya sangking gugupnya.

"Kau menahan nafasmu" ucap Kibum, karna tidak merasakan sapuan nafas Kyuhyun di wajahnya

"Diamlah, aku sedang berkonsentrasi" kesal Kyuhyun, bibirnya sedikit maju beberapa senti karna kesal diejek. "Selesai" ucap Kyuhyun puas setelah dia berhasil mencukur rambut – rambut nakal di wajah Kibum sampai habis, diteruskan dengan mengusap lembut wajah Kibum dengan handuk basah. Oh sekarang Kibum semakin tampan tanpa rambut – rambut tipis itu.

"Sudah puas mengagumi wajahku?" tanya Kibum

"Kau terlalu percaya diri" cibir Kyuhyun dengan wajah sedikit memerah, dia tidak tau ternyata Kibum pintar menggoda, pasti sebelum kecelakaan itu Kibum adalah orang yang sangat menyenangkan.

"Saatnya kembali ke kamar" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mendorong kursi roda Kibum

"Kyu?"

"Hmm" sahut Kyuhyun

"Kau ada acara minggu nanti?" tanya Kibum

"Biasanya aku mengajak Juno pergi membeli kue lalu menonton TV, tapi karna dia sedang mengunjungi Appanya bersama Jae Hyung aku tidak ada acara" jawab Kyuhyun

"Maukan kau menemaniku?" pinta Kibum

"Kemana?"

"Pernikahan Tiffany dan Siwon" jawab Kibum

"Ahh" Kyuhyun jadi tidak enak menanyakannya, bagaimana pun Tiffany itu mantan kekasih Kibum. "Apa kau tidak keberatan ditemani namja sepertiku?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Tidak, harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, apa kau tidak keberatan menemani namja cacat sepertiku?" tanya Kibum membalik pertanyaan Kyuhyun

"Jangan bicara begitu" elak Kyuhyun, tidak suka mendengar Kibum merendahkan diri sendiri, "Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu" sahut Kyuhyun

"Good, aku akan menjemputmu di rumahmu, dan pastikan kau tidak memakai sweater kuningmu itu" ejek Kibum

"Ohh, awas saja nanti kau akan terpesona padaku tuan Kim" sahut Kyuhyun semangat.

.

.

Seperti yang dijanjikan Kibum minggu malam dia sudah berada di depan rumah Kyuhyun dengan didampingi Donghae, setelan jas resmi berwarna hitam polos dengan beberapa aksen elegan membalut tubuhnya, tidak lupa dasi kupu – kupu terpasang di lehernya semakin menyempurnakan penampilan Kibum, bahkan rambutnya yang biasanya dibiarkan memanjang di potong sedikit dan dirapikan dengan gel.

"Selamat malam Ny. Cho" sapa Kibum pada Leeteuk setelah namja cantik itu membuka pintu

"Ahh selamat datang Tuan Muda, dan ini pasti Dokter Lee" sapa Leeteuk hangat

"Kibum saja" ralat Kibum

"Dan Donghae" sambung Donghae

"Baiklah Kibum dan Donghae, senang bertemu dengan kalian, Kyunnie sering bercerita tentangmu" ucap Leeteuk, tanpa ada rasa canggung sama sekali, seolah dia sudah mengenal lama Kibum. Sekarang Kibum mengerti dari mana sifat ceria dan friendly Kyuhyun.

"Kuharap dia menceritakan yang baik – baik" canda Kibum

"Tentu saja. Walau dulu Kyunnie mengatakan kalau Tuan Mudanya namja datar menyebalkan" ucap Leeteuk, "Masuklah, maaf rumah kami kecil" Leeteuk membantu Donghae memasukkan kursi roda Kibum, "Dirumah hanya ada aku dan Kyunnie, Appa Kyunnie sedang pergi, begitupun anak sulungku dan cucuku" jelas Leeteuk pada Kibum.

 _Pantas saja sepi sekali,_ batin Kibum padahal menurut cerita Kyuhyun rumahnya selalu ramai. Rumah ini memang jauh lebih kecil dari rumahnya tapi Kibum akui suasananya begitu hangat dan nyaman, Kibum juga bisa melihat banyak foto keluarga di dinding, dan juga banyak foto Kyuhyun dengan bocah kecil tampan yang pastinya keponakannya, Juno.

"Tunggulah sebentar, kurasa sebentar lagi Kyunnie selesai"

"Baik, terimakasih Nyonya" sahut Donghae sopan.

Tidak lama kemudian Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya, Kibum dan Donghae dibuat tercengang dengan penampilan Kyuhyun, namja yang biasanya selalu memakai pakaian dengan warna yang menyakiti mata itu kini terlihat begitu manis dengan setelan jas resmi berwarna putih tulang yang membalut tubuh rampingnya. Warna putih benar – benar pas dengan Kyuhyun, membuatnya seperti malaikat, terlebih wajahnya dirias dengan riasan tipis.

"Apa kalian hanya akan melihatku?" tanya Kyuhyun melihat dua namja tampan yang terbengong menatapnya, membuat kedua namja itu langsung tersadar dari keterpesonaannya.

"Kau terlihat 'berbeda'" ucap Kibum, dia tidak terbiasa memuji secara terang – terangan

"Ku, anggap itu sebagai pujian, dan kau juga cukup tampan" sahut Kyuhyun tidak mau kalah, dia jujur mengatakannya, Kibum memang tampan.

"Baiklah, apakah kalian sudah siap, aku akan menjadi sopir kalian malam ini" ucap Donghae, gerah melihat dua namja yang saling melemparkan pujian

"Jadi, apa kau sudah siap menjadi pasanganku malam ini, Kyunnie?" tanya Kibum, sengaja menggunakan panggilan manis yang dipakai Leeteuk untuk menggoda Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja" sahut Kyuhyun dengan senyum manis di wajahnya.

 **TBC**

 **Bawa Chap dua, dan seperti janji karna ini hanya akan jadi twoshot atau threeshot berarti chap depan adalah chap akhir, saya berusaha keras agar FF ini gak terlalu mirip sama aslinya, yah setidaknya disesuaikan dengan latar tempat dan kebudayaan Korea, tapi kalau masih banyak kekurangan tolong maafkan saya ...**

 **See You next chap ...**


End file.
